


The Scarlet Assassin

by princessbubblecum69



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbubblecum69/pseuds/princessbubblecum69
Summary: (y/n)(y/l) was not a typical 21 year old girl. She kept secrets from everyone she knew, in order to not reveal her identity. While others didn’t know her identity (y/n) was confused about it too. All her life she was told that she was an assassin born to kill anyone she was assigned to. But, was that really who she wanted to be?WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS(y/n) is a very op character so if you don't like op characters I recommend you don't read this.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Leaving Home

(y/n) pov

I woke up to my mom calling me down for breakfast. “Coming mom”, I said as I pranced down stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air “(Y/N)” my mother boomed as I sat down. “Yes mom” was all I said as I sat down to eat breakfast. On the outside all that was seen was my expressionless face but on the inside, I was freaking out. When my mom got mad like this I usually had to go to the torture chamber and she would unleash her wrath while torturing me. That’s where I got the scar on my shoulder from. 

“(Y/n) I want you to take the hunter exam” Mom said while serving me with bacon and eggs. The first thing i thought of was why she would make me take the hunter exam? Our family was one of the highest ranks of assassins and we pretty much had access to everything we’d want so, why would she want me to take the exam? 

“I know what you’re thinking she said”. “Oh really, then what am i thinking” I said back more sassily than I should’ve. Mom then gave me a lecture that it was rude to disrespect your elders and what not but she never answered my question. So I asked “why do you want me to take the hunter exam?” All she said that it would help the family business. Business business, business was the only damn thing she cared about. She never cared when both my brother and sister died nope all she cared about was business and money. 

So obviously I had to agree with her. All that I said was “ok” then I made my way to the exam with an expressionless face. As an assassin i was always trained to show zero emotion whether it was when i got tortured or when the people I loved dearest died.

Mom pov

I hope (y/n) gets the hunters license if not I'll just have to go some extreme measures to get one. I then shouted to (y/n), “make sure you get the license and remember no making friends it’ll just make everything harder for you.”

(y/n) pov

as I walked out the front door I heard my mom shout, ”make sure you get the license and remember no making friends it’ll just make everything harder for you.” “OK MOM”, I shouted back. I made my way to whale island to take the first boat to my destination.


	2. Whale Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanted to say thanks for reading my book!! Its my first time writing one so please tell me if I need to correct grammer or spelling errors <3
> 
> ty-author

I had just arrived to whale island where i sensed a familiar presence i just could not pin who it was. While I was walking I sensed the same familiar presence again. 

“holy shit this is weird”, I muttered to myself. “what is weird?” a kid said. I jumped back and turned around to see a kid around 12-13 who was only a couple inches shorter than me and had raven hair with green tips. “And who are you?" I asked.

“Gon, Gon Freecs” he said. “And why were you eavesdropping on me?” I asked. “I- i’m sorry miss i didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you I was just curious to why you are here, no one ever comes to whale island” Gon said. 

“Oh well i’m here to take the hunter exam” I said. Shoot why did I say the truth I shouldn’t be telling anyone about my missions I mentally screamed at myself. “Me too!!!” Gon exclaimed. 

While we were boarding the boat Gon asked me if I wanted to be friends with him and something about how his eyes twinkled while he was telling me why he wanted to be a hunter made me trust him more than i’ve ever trusted anyone. 

“Yes, Gon I would love to be your friend”. “YAY!” Gon said after he heard me answer him. “Well i’m going to go sleep on this hammock” I said. “Ok well i’ll see you later miss” he said. “It’s (Y/n)” I said. “See you later (Y/n)” Gon said as he made his way towards other people boarding the ship.

That kid is so cute i thought to myself right before I fell asleep on the hammock.

I woke up to a loud bickering outside. Walking outside I noticed the makers of all this noise were 2 men one of them looked like a man who was in his mid twenties and was wearing a black suit and glasses. And the other one looked like he was 15-16 and had shoulder length blonde hair and to my surprise i realized he was a “Kurta” I muttered.

I immediately realized my mistake as the boy looked at me and said “how do you know i’m a kurta?” he asked. “Your robes are traditional kurta robes, are they not? ” I said with a stotic expression. Although that was one of the reasons the other reason is because I helped the phantom troupe collect the eyes of the kurta clan for 5 billion jenny. The boy still didn’t sound convinced and just muttered “smart”. 

Kurapika Pov

This girl seems familiar I thought to myself. I might be dreaming but I recognize her from somewhere. Anyways she is very smart to be able to realize that i am a kurta just based off my clothes.

(Y/n) pov

At this point I had caught the attention of most of the ship so I decided to introduce myself to the men who were still bickering. “Hi i’m (Y/n) Amane” 

I obviously used an alias so they couldn’t find out my real identity. “I’m Kurapika” the kurta said. And “i’m Leorio” said the man who had black hair and a suit. “Well it’s nice to meet you two” I said while putting on a fake smile. 

As we were introducing ourselves the Captain called us to him. He asked us a few warm up questions but then he hit us with one question that I didn’t know whether to lie or just tell the truth for. “Why do you want to be hunters” the captain said.


	3. Hunter Exam Phase 1

Everyone’s answers were very interesting especially Kurapika’s he definitely would hate me if he knew my real name it’s a good think i used an alias. We got off the ship and headed towards the hunter exam.

time skip 

As we walked out of the elevator a green man who introduced himself as beans gave us our tags, mine was 406. 

I noticed the same familiar presence I had felt at whale island and I decided I would look around for who it was. 

“Guys i’m gonna go look around” I said as I headed away from the group. I headed a lot of oks and stay safes from them but i was already off looking for that familiar presence.

As I was still looking around I was interrupted by a man who called himself Tonpa. “Hi i’m Tonpa nice to meet you” he said. 

I just glared at him. As sweat trickled down his forehead he explained that it was his 35th time taking the exam, “that’s not really something to brag about.” 

I muttered under my breath just enough so he would hear. I noticed his palms getting clammy and I smirked at him letting some blood lust get out.

Right as I was about to leave he offered me orange juice, “here’s to a new friendship” he said while handing me the orange juice.

I obviously could smell the laxatives but I just drank it to make him feel a glint of hope.

While Tonpa was waiting for me to get sick he let his guard down so I used my nen to appear behind him and pulled out my dagger watching him in agony mentally preparing himself to die I made my bloodlust flow out of control but I snapped out of it a millisecond later.

Instead of killing him I whispered “i’m immune to poison so that little trick of yours won’t work on me.” 

Tonpa pov

That girl scares the crap out of me I shouldn’t mess with her. 

(Y/n) pov

After that little interaction with Tonpa i decided to sit down and clear my head. 

Right as I was going to sit down an examiner who called himself Satoz exclaimed that the exam was starting. I looked around for Gon and Kurapika but I couldn’t spot them so I just followed Satoz for about 15 minutes until I noticed the familiar presence again. 

Looking around I frowned when i couldn’t seem to find who that person was. 

“Don’t frown my little fruit, you look so much more beautiful when you smile.” The presence behind me said. 

I was so startled by that voice that i tripped over my own foot. As I looked over to the unknown voice I realized it was him.


	4. A Clown?

HISOKA?!?!?!?” I screamed.

Flashback (meeting the phantom troupe)

I had just turned 18 and was recruited by the phantom troupe to help get rid of the kurta clan. 

Since they were paying me 5 billion jenny mom made me take the offer and I went off to meet the phantom troupe members. 

My favorite by far was Chrollo or as the others called him “Boss”.

We instantly connected and talked most of the day and I also met all the other members Feitan the Oompa Loompa was also one of the members I got close to. 

But there was one member that I could not stand. Earlier on while I was being introduced everyone was at the base except for the one and only Hisoka.

Machi explained to me that he was so full of himself and he was a masochist so there was no point in trying to hurt him. 

While massacring the Kurta clan Hisoka kept on trying to talk to me but I immediately shut him down. 

He kept on going on about how i was his “unripened fruit” and his “toy”. “I belong to no one” I spoke to him outraged which just made him moan so I eventually finished my job and vowed never to talk to him again.

End of flashback

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!” I shouted at him. “why I just wanted to take the exam my little fruit” he said. 

At that moment I wanted to kill him so bad but I knew I would get eliminated if I did so I just sighed and ran towards Gon. 

“Hi Gon” I said as I waved at him. “Hiya (y/n), this is my friend Killua!!” he told me exitedly. “Wait like Killua Zoldyck???” I asked.

Killuas eyes widened as he asked “How do you know my full name?” I decided to partially lie and said that it was a lucky guess. The truth was Illumi and I had gone on a bunch of missions together and he had mentioned Killua every time he talked about his family. 

I had just never met his family nor had he met mine. Although Killua didnt seem to be convinced he decided to trust me which was a big relief. 

We ran in comforting silence for about 5 minutes when Killua decided we should race to the end of the tunnel. Sprinting at full speed i beat them by almost 30 seconds but i decided to scare them.

Right as they came out of the tunnel I screamed “BOO” and both of them shrieked like 5 year old girls. As the group caught up to us a man claimed to be an examiner said “he’s not the real examiner!!”

“Satoz was killed by a bunch of man eating apes!” 

Now all the contestants were very stirred and were second guessing if Satoz had actually been killed and replaced by one of the apes.

But I being trained for situations like this just ran behind the man who was claiming to be the examiner and slit his throat.

Although I got a lot of “boos” and “why did you do thats” I couldn’t respond because i felt two cards thrown at me.

I easily caught them and scowled at Hisoka. He then explained

“The person pretending to be an examiner was in fact the one (y/n) killed, any real examined could’ve blocked that attack easily.”

“Lets get going, follow me if you don’t want to be killed.” Satoz said. I spotted Gon and Killua and started running beside them.

“Hey guysss” I said while jogging over to them. “Hey (y/n), can i call you (n/n)!” Gon said. Gon started doing puppy eyes so i had to say yes his face was so cute! 

“Sure I don’t mind” I said while smiling. “So (n/n) tell us more about yourself” Killua said. “And why should I?”

I responded while crossing my arms. “Well you know a lot about us so it would only be even”. “Ok so what do you want to know about me.” I said trying to figure out if i should lie or not. 

“Ummm how old are you” Killua asked. I should lie about this but something about these kids makes me want to trust them. “i’m 21 years old.” I said.

“WHAT!!!” they both shouted at me. “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE 12!!!” they both said in sync. “Do I look that young?!??” 

I asked them. “Yep it’s probably because of you height (n/n)”. (n/n means nickname btw)

I wanted to check on Kurapika and Leorio so I told Gon and Killua I would be leaving “Guys i’m gonna go check on the others stay safe!” I said while jogging away. 

time skip

I never ended up rejoining Kurapika and Leorio so I just hoped they made it to the end before me. “YAY the end!!!” I said while walking towards Satoz. 

I noticed almost half the people we started with were not here. For some reason i was worried about them. 

I mentally screamed at myself for letting emotions show. I put back my fake smile and sat down on a tree stump while waiting for the others. The familiar presence or rather Hisoka made his way to me. 

“Hello my little unripened fruit” he said while sitting next to me. “What do you want Hisoka”. 

I said while frowning. “Why the bad face I was only trying to talk to you my little fruit.”

“Hisoka the only time you talk to me is when you want something so spit it out” I said lacing poison with my words. 

“Ahhh my little fruit that’s when you got it all wrong, you’re judging me based off an impression you have of me 3 years ago. I have changed since then” 

he said not very convincingly. I thought about it for a second and it’s true I was judging him off that but has he really changed since then I guess I should give him a chance. 

“Ok you have one chance to prove to me that you’re not a lazy scumbag if you don’t well i’ll just keep judging you as i am now” I said. “I will take you up on that offer my little fruit” 

“And stop the nickname it’s pissing me off” I said glaring at him. 

“No can do my little fruit” Right as i was about to slap him in the face the phase two examiners announced the second phase was starting.


	5. Second Phase

As we walked through the gates to the second phase I noticed two people up on the stands. 

A girl with blue hair and tan skin and a giant man with a yellow shirt that was way to small for him. 

As they introduced themselves I was still looking for Gon and the rest of the group.

I suddenly was tapped on the back by the one and only Hisoka or as I call him “Clown” I said.

“Hello clown what do you want now” I said glaring at him. “My little fruit, were you listening to anything the phase two examiners said?”

He asked while smirking at me. “No I was actually looking for Gon” I replied sheepishly. “It’s you’re lucky day then my little fruit because I already know how to find the pigs”

he said while grinning. “I guess i’ll let you help me” i replied suspiciously. “We’ll come on now my little fruit we don’t have all day” he said still smirking. 

I just let out a huff of annoyance. 

I never realized this before but as guilty as I am for thinking this, Hisoka is actually very attractive. 

His muscular arms looked like they could crush someone in an instant, his obvious 12 pack that poked through his shirt, and his beautiful gold orbs that could mesmerize anyone easily.

“My my little fruit are you drooling” he said smirking even more now. “W-what n-no why would you think that” I said while wiping my mouth of drool. 

Hisoka and I finally found the pigs and immediately found their weak spot which was their four heads. 

time skip

Menchi ended up failing everyone including me because apparently we did not meet her standards. Which i thought was bull because my dish looked like hell but tasted really good.

A man then fell from the sky creating a huge dent in the ground. I noticed he had a long beard and one of the most powerful auras I had ever felt in my life. “he has on powerful aura”

I muttered under my breath. “I would love to fight him” said Hisoka behind me. “Everyone board the airship, we are going to Spilt Mointain.” The man who called himself Chairman Netero said. 

We were now in the airship and I somehow spotted someone’s white fluffy hair and realized it was Killua’s hair. “Yo Killua” I said waving. “Oh hey (n/n) what’s up” he said while waving back. 

“Oh nothing much, just trying to get away from that creep over there”. I said while pointing to Hisoka. “Yeah i totally get you, Hisoka is rly crazy”.

Killua said while walking towards me. “I’m going to find Gon” Killua said. “Oh ok i replied kind of disappointed I couldn’t talk to Killua more. 

“Well i’ll see you later” I said in a fake cheery voice. “Bye (n/n)” he said while leaving to find Gon. 

That left me with one other person i knew and there was no way I was going to talk to him. But right as I was thinking that Hisoka wrapped his perverted hands around my waist.

“Hello my little fruit” he said trying to snake his arms around my waist even more. “Hi Clown” I said attempting to take his arms off me but they wouldn’t budge.

Hisoka then whispered “I know you want this, I saw you drooling over me earlier.” Shit! I thought to myself it’s true I was admiring him earlier. 

I had to make an excuse up quick. “I-I w-was drooling at the thought of pork, y-you know I love pork.” I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering.

I usually was a more dominant person but with Hisoka I melted under his touch. “I don’t believe you for one minute you know you love my touch, my little fruit.”

I was about to give a snarky response when one of the phase two examiners said we had arrived. “See you later Hisoka” I said trying to hide my blush. “Ah so we’re on first name basis now.” “I see.” He said smirking as I ran off.

time skip 

Half the applicants had not wanted to jump into the ravine so they all failed. I easily retrieved the egg first and gave my extra to Gon who had none because he gave his to applicant 255. 

Soon enough Beans announced the phase was over and congratulated us on our efforts. After we boarded the airship to go to phase 3 Gon invited me and Killua to explore the ship.


End file.
